Tell The Terrible Truth
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL . Marauders sedang bosan, Sirius punya satu permainan yang menarik. tapi hukumannya cukup menyebalkan. dan akhirnya, Sirius sendiri yang terkena hukuman itu.


**Tell The Terrible Truth**

By : Remus Black

Marauders adalah sekumpulan remaja yang senang bergembira. mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bermain—tidak masalah bagi mereka, karena otak mereka memang sudah jenius dari sananya, tidak belajar sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

Suatu sore, ketika Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sepi (banyak anak-anak yang pergi tidur lebih awal mengingat di luar hujan deras dan katanya tidur sambil mendengar bunyi hujan bisa membantu mereka menghapal rumus dengan cepat. Sugesti yang aneh ..) Marauders yang barusan dibicarakan, sedang membentuk lingkaran di atas karpet merah di depan perapian.

James Potter sedang menepuk-nepukkan tangannya tak jelas seperti Muggle yang sedang menari _saman_.

Sirius Black duduk di sebelahnya dan mengisi TTS—Teka-Teki Suntuk—yang diberikan James tadi pagi. Sesekali Ia menguap lebar.

Remus Lupin, yang dari tadi mengernyit memandang bukunya, duduk di samping Sirius sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti rumput yang bergoyang.

Peter Pettigrew masih sibuk berkutat dengan kue muffin yang dari tadi dimakannya. Begitu kuenya habis, entah darimana, Ia selalu mengeluarkan kue cadangan dari kantung jubahnya. Sungguh ajaib. Anak bertubuh subur itu sedang membaca komik Muggle yang dihadiahi temannya Natal kemarin. Begitu menemukan adegan lucu, Ia akan tertawa tebahak-bahak sambil terus mengunyah kuenya, menyebabkan beberapa remahan kue bermanuver liar ke segala jurusan. Remus, yang duduk di sebelahnya, seakan sudah terlatih untuk dengan otomatis menutup bukunya dan menyender ke arah Sirius ketika Peter menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbahak.

Setelah dua ratus tiga puluh empat kali tepukan _saman_ dari James dan tujuh puluh kali geraman Sirius dalam mengisi TTS-nya serta tiga belas kali pendaratan remah-remah roti dari Peter, dan tak lupa juga, 100 halaman buku yang telah dibaca Remus, para Marauders telah sepakat mengukir satu kata dalam benak mereka yang berliku-liku dan susah ditebak seperti labirin itu, yakni bosan.

Bosan.

Kata-kata sakti yang selalu diteriakkan Sirius ketika sedang dalam kelas Sejarah Sihir (ya, anak itu berteriak karena nampaknya Profesor Binns juga tidak mengacuhkannya). Satu kalimat singkat yang selalu digumamkan James ketika melihat Snivellus Snape lewat di hadapan mereka. Yang juga merupakan kata-kata andalan Peter untuk menolak ajakan Remus untuk mengerjakan PR. Dan—untuk Remus—sepertinya tidak ada kata 'bosan' dalam kamusnya karena seluruh waktunya terpakai dengan sangat efektif untuk menuntut ilmu.

James mengeluarkan tepukan terakhirnya dan menghelas napas panjang, diikuti Sirius yang sekarang melempar pena bulu dan TTS-nya ke belakang—ada bunyi api, Ia curiga kalau-kalau benda itu terbakar, tapi masa bodohlah. Remus menandai halamannya dan menutup bukunya lalu bertopang dagu, meniup-niup poninya membuat bibirnya terlihat seperti cerobong Hogwarts Express yang hendak berangkat. Peter menutup komiknya tapi masih mengunyah bukunya—eh—kuenya, hanya saja kali ini Ia mengemut-emutnya pelan, malas mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba Sirius menjulurkan kaki menendang betis Peter yang ada di depannya.

"Bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn ..." lolongnya.

"Aku juga .." geram James.

"He-eh .." gumam Peter diantara kuenya.

Remus menghela napas.

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukaaaaaaaann?" teriak Sirius.

"Gak tauuuuuuuu" jawab James.

"He'ehhh!!" gumam Peter.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Teriakan Remus mendiamkan mereka semua. Tapi tidak mengusir rasa bosan mereka sedikitpun.

"Hei, dengar!" kata Sirius sambil kembali duduk tegak, "aku punya satu permainan"

James menoleh. Remus mengangkat kepalanya. Peter menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Jadi begini .. jumlah pemainnya adalah dua orang" kata Sirius, "lalu dipilih satu abjad dan kalian harus menyebutkan—misalnya—nama-nama artis Muggle dari huruf tersebut, waktunya dihitung, siapa yang belum sempat menjawab ketika waktunya habis, dia yang kalah" ujar Sirius sambil menunjuk-nunjuk karpet dengan jempolnya.

"Lalu, yang kalah ..?" tanya Remus yang rupanya agak tertarik untuk mencoba.

"Yang kalah harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan lawan mainnya, harus _jujur_, tidak boleh bohong .."

Ketiga Marauders yang lain melotot menatap Sirius yang sedang mengelus-ngelus botol berisi ramuan Veritaserum yang baru saja diambilnya dari balik lengan jubahnya.

"Padfoot—" Remus hendak protes ketika didengarnya suara James menginterupsi dengan sangat keras.

"DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN ITU?" raungnya keras.

"Ya ampun, curi saja dari kantor Slughorn .." kata Sirius enteng sambil memutar bola matanya, "gitu doang susah banget, sih"

Mereka bertiga menatap Animagus anjing itu tak percaya.

"Sudahlaaaaaah!" kata Sirius tak sabaran, "kapan mulainya nih?"

Akhirnya mereka merapat dan menentukan pasangan dengan undian. Sirius berpasangan dengan Remus. Peter dengan James.

Pasangan Peter dengan James main terlebih dahulu. Sirius dan Remus menonton mereka.

"Baiklah, kuberi kalian huruf—L! Dengan kategori—umm—artis Muggle sajalah .." kata Remus yang seenaknya mengambil alih pertandingan.

TING!

Bunyi dentingan terdengar dari ujung tongkat Remus. Tanda waktu telah dimulai.

"Lionel Richie!" teriak James cepat.

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr .. Luna Maya!" sergah Peter lambat.

"Lewis Milestone!"

"Louis Armstrong!"

"Linkin Park!"

"Lionel Barrymore!"

"Lee Marvin!"

"Lila Kedrova!"

"Lupin—"

DING!

"Tanda waktu telah habis, pemenangnya adalah Peter!" ujar Sirius ceria seperti mbak-mbak penjaga loket bioskop.

James membuka mulutnya, protes, "Kok?—kenapa Peter yang menang?, aku kan sempat menyebutkan—"

"Memangnya ada artis Muggle yang nama depannya Lupin?" geram Remus tak sabaran, "sudahlah! Peter, ajukan pertanyaan .."

Peter nyengir-tak-jelas, "ehm, James .." dia berdeham sok imut kemudian melanjutkan, "hal apa yang paling membuatmu takut?"

James berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit-gigit bibirnya, "err .. sebenarnya, tidak ada yang membuatku takut—"

"Veritaserum!" potong Sirius sambil menjentikkan jarinya menyuruh Remus mengambil botol keperakan itu. Remus mengangguk sambil tersenyum licik lalu mengambil botol berisi ramuan itu, mengabaikan tatapan panik yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajah James.

"Tunggu—kawan, apa kalian sungguh-sungguh—_glek .._" kalimat James terhenti ketika dirasakannya ramuan itu turun perlahan ke tenggorokannya. Anak itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "aku tidak merasa apa-apa, tuh .."

Sirius mengerling ke arah Peter. Lalu Peter berkata, "James, hal apa yang paling membuatmu takut?"

James tertawa kecil, Ia hendak bicara, 'sudah kubilang! Tak ada yang membuatku takut', tapi rupanya bunyi kalimat yang keluar dari pita suaranya tidak sesuai keinginannya, "aku takut kalau Sirius tahu bahwa aku yang menyembunyikan Bludger di dalam tasnya dua hari yang lalu ..", James membekap mulutnya sambil melotot. 3 detik kemudian, Ia menurunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum melas ke arah Sirius.

Sirius melotot, "ternyata—itu—kau—aku—nyaris—mati—tahu—" katanya sambil maju mendekat. James bergidik, menutup matanya, ketika didengarnya Sirius mendengus, tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "tak apa, Prongsie .. ide bagus, ngomong-ngomong"

James menghela napas sambil menyeka dahinya seolah ada keringat di sana. Ia baru akan bilang, 'aku tahu kau suka bercanda, Padfoot' ketika Sirius dengan tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan menjambak rambutnya.

Pertarungan anjing dan rusa itu sungguh seru, sampai-sampai Peter tanpa sadar mengambil alih provokasi dengan berseru, "patahkan lehernya, Paddy!"

"DIAM!! BERHENTI, KALIAN BERDUA!!" bentak Remus sambil mencengkram leher keduanya, beberapa anak kelas satu yang lewat di situ bergidik sambil menggumam, 'hiiy, galak sekali dia—jangan-jangan dia manusia serigala ..'

Setelah aura ketegangan diantara Sirius dan James hilang sepenuhnya, mereka melanjutkan permainan.

"Permainan ini berbahaya .." gumam James.

Sirius mendelik ke arah James, Remus menyikutnya, "Jangan!"

"Baiklah, jadi giliran siapa sekarang?" tanya Peter antusias, berharap ada perkelahian lagi.

"Aku dan Moony .." jawab Sirius sambil menggeser posisi duduknya dan menghadap Remus.

"Ehm, nah—aku saja, ya—kuberi kalian huruf .. K!" kata James ceria, "masih tentang nama-nama artis Muggle" Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya sambil berteriak, "MULAI!"

TING!

"Kingsley Shacklebolt!" ujar Sirius tanpa berpikir.

"Sirius .. dia bukan artis dan bukan muggle, dia anak Ravenclaw .." ujar Remus kesal, "kau kalah!"

"Apa?! Tapi—aku cuma bercan—"

"DIAM!" potong Remus sambil membentak, Sirius bergidik.

Peter angkat bicara, "nah, Moony, ayo tanyai dia sesuatu .." katanya tak sabaran.

Lagi-lagi Remus tersenyum licik. Ia mendengus sebentar lalu berkata, "Sirius, adakah hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Mendengar ini, entah kenapa jantung Sirius berdegup tak karuan. Mereka bertiga menatapnya, menunggu jawaban _jujur_ darinya, kalau tidak .. Veritaserum yang akan berbicara.

Sirius menelan ludah, Ia baru mau buka mulut ketika dilihatnya ketiga anak laki-laki didepannya mengangguk pelan penuh antusias, "bicaralah, Padfoot .." kata James memecah keheningan.

"Engg—itu, anu .. err, tidak—eh, tidak ada, tuh .." kata Sirius sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan angka dua dengan jarinya.

Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan grogi. Peter mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ia melonggarkan dasinya. James mengernyit.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remus tersenyum licik.

"Benar?"

"Benar"

"Jujur?"

"Jujuur!"

Remus menoleh kepada James dan Peter, "bagaimana, teman-teman?"

"Aku sangsi .." ujar James sambil mengangkat bahu.

Peter mengangguk.

_SIALAAAAAAAAANN, _batin Sirius. Perang pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Kenapa dia yang harus main berpasangan dengan Remus? Kenapa dia yang harus mengusulkan memakai ramuan Veritaserum untuk mengetes kejujuran? Kenapa dia harus ikut permainan ini? Kenapa dia yang mengusulkan permainan ini? Kenapa dia harus berada di Ruang Rekreasi? Kenapa dia harus bersekolah di sini? Kenapa dia harus dilahirkan ke dunia—

Sebelum berbagai pikiran bodoh lainnya datang menyerang, Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan memasang tampang jujur, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kawan-kawan .." ujar Sirius sambil menyetel _pitch_ cempreng seperti suara anak umur 3 tahun, "dengar, ya .. aku tidak pernah membohongi—"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar jujur—ya, tidak usah takut!" potong Remus tiba-tiba, "tinggal minum _ini_, bereslah sudah"

_Kau tidak mengerti, Moony, _katanya dalam hati, _kalau aku bicara yang sebenar—_

_Glek._

Ia menenggak ramuan Veritaserum. Walaupun Ia tidak merasakan hal-hal aneh terjadi pada tenggorokannya, tapi seolah Ia bisa mendengar cairan itu turun melewati dinding lehernya sambil mengejek, 'hahahaa! Rasain!'

Sirius tersenyum masam, menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Remus menaruh botol ramuan itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat.

Remus menoleh, "Nah, Sirius .. aku akan menanyaimu sekali lagi"

Sirius menelan ludah.

"Adakah hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu sekarang benar-benar memfokuskan matanya ke Sirius. Anak itu masih diam membisu.

Tapi akhirnya Ia membuka mulutnya, "aku menyukaimu, Remus .."

James membelalak.

Peter membekap mulutnya.

Hanya Remus yang tetap tenang.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Entah sejak kapan!"

James dan Peter hanya menopang dagu menonton adegan seru ini.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Semuanya. Banyak sekali, tidak akan cukup waktu—"

"Besok adalah hari libur dan sekarang masih sore, Padfoot—katakan semuanya"

Hening sebentar.

"Yah—aku suka segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirimu .."

"Apa itu?"

"Rambutmu .."

"Lalu?"

"Matamu .."

"Terus?"

"Bibirmu .."

"He-eh?"

"Gayamu .."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya semua yang ada dalam dirimu .."

"Hngg—apa lagi?"

"Sudah .."

Remus mengangguk. James menoleh ke arah Peter, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Sementara Sirius, masih dengan muka merah terus berharap ini semua harusnya tidak terjadi.

"ASTAGA! Aku ada detensi dengan McGonagall!" seru Peter tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku harus ke perpustakaan .." sergah James.

Mereka berdua bangkit, "kami pergi dulu, ya! sampai nanti, Moony, Padfoot!" kata James sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik lubang lukisan.

Remus mengalihkan pandangannya dari lubang lukisan ke Sirius.

"Sejak kapan James ke perpustakaan?" tanya Remus sambil terkekeh.

Sirius menatapnya, mukanya masih merah.

"Apa menurutmu mereka berbohong?"

Remus menangkat bahu, "rupanya tadi kita tidak sempat menyuruh mereka minum Veritaserum .."

"Siapa peduli?" sergah Sirius tiba-tiba.

Remus menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "benar—siapa peduli?"

Sirius yang sedang duduk bersila di karpet merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tulang keringnya.

Kaki Remus.

Remus mendekat ke arah Sirius, bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia merangkak maju dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun dan mencium bibir Sirius.

Sirius memejamkan mata, Remus terus mencondongkannya hingga Sirius terlihat hampir telentang di karpet. Untunglah Ruang Rekreasi tidak terisi banyak orang sore itu. Kalau tidak, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak anak-anak yang akan menyoraki mereka dengan kata-kata norak. Tapi nampaknya dua insan itu tidak akan peduli.

Sirius membuka matanya dan menunjukkan tampang terkejut ketika mereka sudah selesai.

Remus kembali duduk bersila dan mengenggam bahu Sirius. Ia menatap anak laki-laki didepannya sambil tersenyum. Lama sekali hingga membuat Sirius jengah.

"Untung kau bawa Veritaserum .."

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Terinspirasi dari suatu permainan aneh yang saya dengar di radio suatu hari. Cara mainnya persis seperti diatas, hanya saja mereka tidak memakai ramuan Veritaserum. MANA ADAAAAAA??!


End file.
